


Embarking On A New Journey

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye can't wait to tell Ward about her pregnancy as the new year begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarking On A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

As they counted down to the beginning of a new year, Skye glanced at her boyfriend and grinned when he caught her gaze. “You looking forward to a new start?” she asked Ward.

He shrugged. “This year has been the best year of my life so far but yes.” Ward loved their family but was glad to celebrating at the base alone with Skye this time around. They needed to sneak away for some private time soon because their lack of privacy was frustrating sometimes (and he still needed to get back at Lance soon for purposely interrupting them a few weeks earlier). 

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” As per usual, Skye waited until Ward pulled her into his arms (it was best if he initiated the contact but he was getting better about letting her do it) before kissing him. 

“I try.” God, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of this year (his life) with this woman.

Skye wondered if she should tell him about the pregnancy now or wait until after midnight, acknowledging that she was a little worried about his reaction. She knew he was terrified of fucking up and acting like his parents and Garrett but that was impossible. She bit her lip in worry and cringed when the ground shook a little.

Ward eyed her the floor in concern before looking back up at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just lost control for a few seconds,” she assured him. Skye really didn’t want to freak him out but she had to pump herself up to reveal the exciting news. This hadn’t been planned but she couldn’t wait to meet this kid that they created together while fucking in a SHIELD vehicle (not that they’d ever admit that out loud, especially to Bobbi and Lance).

“You sure?” Skye still had a hard time controlling her powers sometimes but she was much better at it now that she had been in the beginning. He was proud of her for coming so far since then.

“Yeah, of course.” Yeah, she definitely couldn’t wait to tell this man he was going to be a father. She didn’t look forward to Ward following her around everywhere and getting all overprotective but she’d let him do it for just a little bit.

They turned their attention back to the screen as the ball started to drop. Ward thought about the progress he’s made and continuing to make and can’t wait to see what else happens because he’s looking forward to something for the first time in his life. It’s occasionally still a surreal feeling. “Happy New Year,” he whispered to his girlfriend after the clock ticked over to midnight.

She grinned and kissed him. “Happy New Year, Grant.” And then Skye decided to plunge ahead, knowing that it was now or never (well, not really since everyone would have figured it out at some point but still). “You’re going to be a daddy this year.”

He swore his heart skipped a beat and his mouth dropped open as he struggled to process the news. “What – the what? Are you sure?”

Skye laughed. “Yes, I’m sure – Jemma did a blood test two days ago to confirm and one of the doctors here backed it up.” She bit her lip in worry. “Are you excited?”

Ward’s head bobbed up and down. “Excited doesn’t even begin to cover it, Skye. A baby. Holy shit. I’m going to take care of you both if you’ll let me.”

“Yes, to a certain extent,” she acquiesced. 

“Good enough for me.” Ward never wanted to let her out of her sight for the remainder of the pregnancy but knew that was impossible (although Coulson and May would probably back him up).

She just shook her head. “Great start to this brand new year, huh?”

“More than great.” The terror was building and self-loathing wasn’t far behind but he refused to let it take hold for the time being. Ward wanted to enjoy the moment. They were going to be parents – he was having a baby with his first love, the love of his life. There was a lot of excitement built into this.

Skye was relieved that he reacted well to the news and the room shook a little. “Oops, sorry about that. I think the pregnancy itself is making me lose a little control.” She might have to talk to May’s ex-husband about this whenever they got the chance.

“We’ll figure it out,” he assured her. He planned to be there every step of the way if she let him.

2018 was off to a great start for Skye and Ward and they couldn’t wait to see what the rest of the year brought them – probably a lot of excitement. Parenthood was a role they looked forward to embarking on and they had built in help so that was a definite plus.


End file.
